


Eawyn: The Chosen Undead

by ThaliaofCarim



Category: Dark Souls I
Genre: F/M, Kind of a Dark Souls AU (ish), Other additional tags to be added (if I remember), Other characters not mentioned in tags but are in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaofCarim/pseuds/ThaliaofCarim
Summary: "I am Solaire of Astora, an adherent of the Lord of Sunlight." Upon introducing himself I could not help it then."Solaire?” I inquired as he nodded to confirm what he had just told me. “I am Eawyn, a Knight of Astora. But you may call me Eawyn," I introduced myself and his smile grew as he nodded.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Story originally featured on the site Wattpad, but seeing as I no longer use Wattpad I'm bringing it over here. I believe this is/was my first Dark Souls Fan-fiction and was originally supposed to have two parts. Unfortunately my muses for the story disappeared as I started working on the second part (which I still have) so this is likely the only part of the story you all will see. If and when my muses decide to allow me to work on the second part of this story again you might see more of it. But for now I will say that I find this story to be (possibly) one of my more cringe-worthy works and will understand if no one really bothers to read it. if you like it you are welcome to leave comments down below in the comment sections for each story "chapter", I will delete any comment that I find rude or cruel in any way. No that does not pertain to someone spotting and pointing out a spelling mistake as I always welcome someone pointing those out as it helps me to become a better writer. Anyways enough of my rambling and onto the story.

My gaze landed on the place where the first flame seemed to be dying once more, as I knelt down I saw that the embers were still hot. My companion, a man with a sun on his chest watched me carefully. "Are you sure you want to do this? What if Oscar comes in and discovers the flame burning because of you again?"

_"Oscar..."_ I felt something stinging my eyes at that moment, but as I closed them I felt the memories of my past come haunting back. "I will take my chances, Solaire. You know me well enough by now to know that I refuse to let anyone take my place even you." As I spoke the words that sounded harsh in my mind, I turned my gaze away but then felt Solaire touch my exposed cheek and looked back to him. "Solaire?" I asked with a tiny hic to my voice as a tear began to slide down my left cheek, which he gently wiped away. To my utter surprise though he removed his helm and kissed me upon the lips and I returned it willingly.

"I will remain at your side, and if Oscar comes in I will defend you with my very life." He spoke as he replaced his helm. I watched him walk towards the entrance and he stopped just short of it, he slid into battle stance and I turned to the embers and knelt before them once more as my memories made a come back, but as I let the embers burst into flame upon me, I heard his words as I closed my eyes to see the white of memories come haunting. _"I love you Eawyn..."_

_Solaire..._ His name was my last thought as the pain from the flame took my concentration and it was then the memories hit me hard at the same time that Oscar's voice cut through the air.

_ **"Eawyn! NOOOOOO!!!"** _

****

_Sometime before...._

I sat staring at an empty wall. I had become undead, I had forsaken my humanity to seek out the one who my mother had claimed had abandoned her and I before I was even a month old. _Why am I here again? In this forsaken place? Chasing a man who may not even exist anymore alive or Undead? _I thought as the feeling of hopelessness slowly ate away at me, I looked to the floor and felt my eyes closing as I prepared to give into the thing that was the Hollowing, but a loud thud had me look up to see a dead body lying on the floor just before me and a knight standing near it.

"Don't give into it just yet," He urged me as I looked back to the body. "Take back what is yours by right, please," he begged me as I looked to him, not realizing that my hood had fallen away from my head.

"Why should I?" I closed my eyes and leaned back as he approached me and knelt down in front of me. "I have forsaken everything to find one who I cannot know if he even exists anymore."

"Who do you look for?" he asked hearing my hopelessness in my now tired voice.

"My Father..." I dropped the subject at that, but his armored hand reached out and he took my cold ones in both of his.

"You must not give up hope of finding him," The man spoke; through his helm, I saw a strange yet familiar look, a look I had not seen since my mother had been murdered by a group of bandits, a look that spoke of worry and of lost love for a long lost child. "Take your soul back, recover your humanity and fight on to find him. Tell me what is your name?"

I could feel his words slowly driving away the hopelessness but still, it lingered as I shook my head. "I..I do not remember... I've been here for so long that it seems nothing more than a distant dream now.” I took my hand away from him and looked to the soul that floated above the body. Something in me prodded me to take the soul, to return to my humanity but the Hollowing was calling just as strongly and now I was torn between the two callings, but the Knight was twice as persistent as both of those callings and gently managed to get me to stand.

"You must remember something? Your life depends on it!" He spoke, his worried tone growing as the breeze from the hole in the roof caressed my hair, causing it to move as a memory came haunting. With me screaming for the woman who had raised me.

_"Mother! Mother!" I raced towards the entrance of our burning home. "Mother, where are you!" I called out, discarding my knight's helm but I drew my sword from my side and sliced through several beams that were in my way, my shield remained untouched on my back. Through the smoke I saw the bookshelf that hid the entrance to my mother's hidden sanctuary had fallen and sheathing my sword I raced into the tunnel, upon coming out of the other side what my gaze landed upon horrified me corpses lay strewn about and in the middle upon the stone table that my mother used to mix herbs for salves on, lay her dying body. "MOTHER!" I called out racing to her._

_My mother looked to me with a small smile, "Do not fear for me, my darling daughter." Her hopeless gaze turned to one of worry and love. "My darling Eawyn, go find your father, and rekindle the ancient flame even if its against his wishes." Mother handed something to me and whispered my name one last time._

"_Eawyn_...my name is Eawyn." I opened my closed eyes as the knight nodded, then he noticed my armor.

"You are a Knight of Astora?" I noted the surprise in his voice and nodded.

"I followed in my father's footsteps," I spoke as the other helped me walk to the soul before me.

"Grab it and we will talk more," He encouraged as I reached for it. When my hand connected with it, the soul disappeared and I felt a rejuvenating sensation overcome me. "What was that?"

"You have regained everything. Well except for the living part, your still quite Undead." He explained as I looked around. "Here is the key to your cell, make sure you make it out of the Asylum." With that, he left me alone and I looked to the cell entrance.

I went to it, unlocked it and began to make my way out of this wretched place. When I finally managed to reach a tiny courtyard like area, I saw what looked to be a bonfire and lit it. I looked to the massive blue and yellow double doors and shrugged as I walked up the stairs and forced them open. I was no bulky Knight like many of the heavy armored knights from back home but I knew how to throw my small frame around (Which had earned me a high ranking and some good armor, weapons and a shield, but the sword and shield had been lost) and managed to open the heavy doors; Upon entering I saw something written on the ground and went to investigate it. _"Get away?"_ I asked myself as something heavy landed nearby, turning I saw the very demon that kept all Undead locked in this “Asylum” and quickly raced for the nearest doorway; leaping through it as it slammed shut, I watched as the demon growled at his escaped prey and quickly turned to follow this hallway to see where it would lead me next, which was thankfully another bonfire and another hallway.

"_More_ writing?" I asked as I saw the same glow from before and noted what it said this time, "Get your shield? Where in the bloody fuck is my shield?" I asked as my head turned to see another doorway. I stood and walked over to it, only to leap out of the way of an arrow headed straight for me. _**"Fuck!"**_ I noted then that just across from my tiny hiding spot was a dead body with my shield placed upon it. "Looks like I owe this mysterious Knight big time," I spoke making a break for the body. I grabbed up my shield and gave a happy sigh as the familiar weight of my family's shield rested on my arm again. "Let's see what's next shall we?" I asked more to myself than anyone else. I raced from the room and charged the Hallow who ran away like a coward, I grabbed up a sword, only to recognize the weapon as my Father's sword and felt whole and complete with my family heirlooms back in my grasp. I once more charged the Hollow and this time I slaughtered it. "No mercy for the Hollows. That's how it always ends." I whispered as I entered the odd white fog before me. I saw the room from before but decided to follow the path to my right and began to head slowly up the stairs until the brick wall behind me crashed open. _"The __fuck__?"_ I spun around on my heels and saw the gaping hole, and against my better judgment, I went back down the few steps I had come and entered the little room beyond to discover the Knight from before.

"_You_… I'm done for, I am afraid...I'll die soon, then lose my sanity..." His voice was weak and I watched him with a heavy heart. "I wish to ask something of you, You and I are both Undead...Hear me out will you?" He asked as I nodded, my breath having caught in my throat so that no words could come out at that moment. "Regrettably, I have failed in my mission...but perhaps you can keep the torch lit, there is an old saying in my family: Thou who art Undead, art chosen...In thine exodus from the Undead Asylum, maketh pilgrimage to the land of Ancient Lords..." As he spoke those words, my own voice recited the saying.

"...When thou ringeth the Bell of Awakening, the fate of the Undead thou shalt know." I ended for him as he nodded.

"... Well, now you know...And I can die with hope in my heart." He spoke with a tired smile. "Oh, one more thing..." He handed me an odd flask and I looked back to him confused. "Here, take this. An Estus Flask, an Undead favorite," He smiled again, "Oh and this..." He handed me another key. "Now I must bid farewell... I would hate to harm you after death...So, go now and thank you." he commanded me as I held the key in my now tightly closed fist.

I turned away, once more against my better judgment, and walked out of the room listening for his death to overcome him at last. I closed my eyes for a moment, put the flask on my belt and readied my weapon and shield for whatever monster, beast, Hollow or undead dared to stand in my way. I went up the stairs upon hearing nothing, defeated another Hollow along the way and walked down the narrow hall until I exited the building only to end up on a balcony. I slaughtered more Hollows along the path to my left and entered into the White light while coming face to face with the demon from before. A red haze settled over my sight and from the balcony above it I leaped, my blade pierced its skin causing it to growl out in pain but it managed to shake me off and the real fight began. I lunged first, forgetting my training for a moment, but I was lucky enough to land several powerful blows before it knocked me away with its club. For what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, we danced this dance but eventually I succeeded over the monstrosity and my red rage slowly settled down. I gathered up a key from the ground and kicked the dust where the monster would have landed, from the demon also came an odd black soul like thing and its name came to me as I picked it up. Humanity. I looked to a huge blue metal door and went to unlock it. Shoving that door open, I knew that the creature was only my first battle and that only more would lay ahead for me, but for now, I raced forward to see what await me, only to come to a cliff which confused me greatly as I stood at the edge of it. "So...no way to escape this place?" I asked when out of nowhere a large black crow appeared before me and snatched me from the ground, to take me to the lands of the Ancient Lords..._Lordran…_


	2. One

I hit the ground with a thud and ground my teeth to keep from making any noise. I watched the crow leave and blinked as I looked around. _Is this... Firelink Shrine?_ I asked myself silently as I walked down to the bonfire, to reverse my own Hollowing before it became worse. When I felt my humanity restored, I turned to see an unusual man watching me. I could feel the fine hairs on the back of my neck stand up at his gaze and decided to walk slowly towards him.

"Well, what do we have here? You must be a new arrival. Let me guess. Fate of the Undead right? Well, your not the first. But there's no salvation here; you'd have done better to rot in the Undead Asylum... But too late now." I remained silent as he spoke, something to me seemed off about him and I just listened as he rambled on. "Well since you're here let me help you out: There are actually two Bells of Awakening. One's up above, in the Undead Church. The other is far, far below, in the ruins at the base of Blighttown. Ring them both, and something happens...Brilliant right? Not much to go on but I have a feeling that won't stop you. So off you go. It is why you come, isn't it? To this accursed land of the Undead? _Hah hah hah hah..._" He laughed with melancholy as I walked away to decided where to go first.

I walked towards a former well and noted a Humanity laying there on a corpse and took it, then I continued upwards, half wondering if my feet were just taking me somewhere or if I had decided without realizing it. A short distance from the well I was met with some stairs and began heading up, I came across several Hollows, dispatched them with ease while also dispatching some ugly and giant rats and finally came to the Undead Burg. I shivered as I fought my way through the horde of Hollows, traversed the odd white light and continued on my way until at a tiny bridge a red colored dragon landed before me then took off again. _**"What in the blazing?!"**_ I yelped out as I stood stunned for a moment, but eventually I continued to battle my way forward. I could feel the eyes of someone on me but ignored them as my former master had taught me well enough to do. Left and right, I slaughtered enemies that dared stand in my path, besides my personal quest to find the one I needed to find was more important than anyone watching me at this time. I continued on and on for what was starting to feel like forever, while I collected souls and looted a few treasure chests that were scattered around all while the feeling of being watched nagged at me the whole time. Finally, I traversed a white light that would lead to the main bridge and ran only to stop and turn back around to climb a ladder to defeat another damn demon, this time a Taurus Demon. I repeated climbing the ladder and attacking from above until the Demon was slaughtered. "That seemed too easy..." I commented as I watched it die and collected my “rewards” from it. I continued onto the main bridge but as I walked to the upper balcony I noted a man standing just below me. _"Who __is that__...?"_ I asked quietly as I went to speak with him.

"Excuse me?" I asked as he took notice of me (finally).

"Ah, hello! You don't look Hollow, far from it!" His cheery disposition confused me even more than what I was originally but my sword stayed sheathed and my shield remained on my back. "I am Solaire of Astora, an adherent of the Lord of Sunlight." Upon introducing himself I could not help it then.

"Solaire?” I inquired as he nodded to confirm what he had just told me. “I am Eawyn, a Knight of Astora. But you may call me Eawyn," I introduced myself and his smile grew as he nodded. “If I may? Why are you here?”

"Now that I am Undead, I have come to this great land, the birthplace of Lord Gwyn, to seek my very own sun!" He explained his reason for being in this forsaken land and I nodded. "Do you find that strange?" When I tilted my head he smiled even bigger. "Well, you should! No need to hide your reaction, I get that look all the time! Hah hah hah!" He chuckled at my reaction which I sighed at, but he did peak my interest at how he seemed different than the Knight I met before him.

_Couldn't hurt to see if he won't be my ally, would it?_ I asked myself as he spoke again.

"Oh, ah-hah! So I didn't scare you? I have a proposition, if you have a moment?" He asked as I nodded.

"I have some time to spare," I told him wondering what his “proposition” would be about.

"The way I see it, our fates appear to be intertwined. In a land brimming with Hollows, could that really be mere chance?"

"As my Mother used to say “Fate is a fickle thing”," I looked off into the distance as I commented those words more to myself than to him, but he nodded anyways.

"So what do you say? Why not help one another on this lonely journey?"

I looked back to him in surprise, "To journey with you? I would be a fool to pass up this opportunity," I told him with a smile of my own as I agreed to journey with him.

"This pleases me greatly!" His smile grew and I half-wondered how much more his face cold take. "Well then, take this," He handed me a white stone which I accepted and put in my only pouch at my side. "We are amidst strange beings, in a strange land. The flow of time is convoluted; with heroes centuries old phasing in and out. The very fabric waivers, and relations shift and obscure; There is no telling how much longer you world and mine will remain in contact, but use this to summon one another as spirits, cross the gaps between the worlds and engage in jolly co-operation!" He smiled at me, "Of course, we are not the only ones engaged in this; But I am a warrior of the sun! Spot my summon signature easily by its brilliant aura. If you miss it, you must be blind! Hah hah hah!" He laughed jokingly as I smiled with a small chuckle of my own. He turned back to the sun and I began walking away but suddenly he called out to me, "_Wait!_ Eawyn, was it? Why are you here?"

"I came to find the man who fathered me and to fulfill my mother's dying wish."

"What was that wish?" Solaire asked me as I looked him over.

"She wanted me to rekindle the first Flame, to continue the Age of Fire," I spoke calmly as I felt his eyes on my back.

"That is a noble thing for you to do. Fulfilling your mother's last wish," He spoke with a nod as he began walking my way. "But finding your father must be your personal quest then?"

"I need to find him," I spoke as some of my hair escaped my ponytail, allowing the breeze to lift it up. I was half tempted to just rip the rawhide tie out and let my hair flow freely but I left it be. "I have questions that need answering and I will not rest until I have those answers." I felt his hand grip my wrist and looked first towards where his hand rested then up at him with wonder, all the while I managed to get a good look at his eyes and my breath caught in my throat as his breath caught too.

"Be careful," Were his only words as he let me go and I (in the attempt to hide the sudden and unexplainable blush trying to creep up upon my face) turned and raced off back up to the bridge where the red dragon burned everything and everyone to the ground. I remained behind a wall with Solaire watching me then I continued on to the middle of the bridge and went down a side path, once I reached the bonfire, I kicked a pebble out of my way while feeling like an idiot.

"I'm such a _**FUCKING** **IDIOT!**_" I sat at the bonfire to think things through and decided to clean my sword with the extra cleaning kit I kept with me at all times; after I had cleaned and sharpened my sword, I quickly wiped down my shield and then just sat there staring into the flames. I felt my eyes close and reopened them again when I felt someone touching me. I gripped the hand and threw the person down to the ground as I drew my blade and placed it to the person's throat until I saw who it was. "_**Solaire?!**_ Are you bloody insane?" I demanded from him as he slowly got up after I pulled my blade away and sheathed it.

"I apologize but I felt the need to see you again. When I saw you sitting there like you were, I began to fear the worst," He explained as I shook my head, "You might want to use a Humanity, your starting to Hollow." He pointed out as I decided that he was right (and once it was done I honestly did feel loads better). "Eawyn? Do you mind if I journey with you? To help you?" He asked suddenly as I turned to study him.

I didn’t give him an answer right away, which he seemed to expect as he allowed me to think it over. Sighing as I looked away, I nodded, "Very well, I could do with some help and some company," I told him as I began to walk towards the ladder, looking back to him I smiled. "Let's see if you can keep up". I began climbing the ladder and he followed with a smile and a warm-hearted chuckle before we raced to an area I didn't recognize, but as I felt an unmistakable shiver go down my spine.

"Eawyn?"

"The Undead Parish..." I shivered once more and he placed a hand on my shoulder, "Let's go. The sooner we get through this the better." I spoke as he nodded and followed me as we charged in at the Hollows and the creature below them. When that was done we headed down the stairs and stopped after defeating more Hollows, I put my sword away and placed my shield upon my back, but the moment my hand came away from my side, I noted blood upon it at the same time Solaire did.

"Eawyn!" He called out my name but I did not hear him as I realize just how much blood loss I had suffered from and felt myself falling as my world was growing black. I wasn’t sure just how much time passed between my blacking out and eventual awakening but when I came to my head was pounding and Solaire was watching me quietly. _"You're awake!"_ he sighed with a relieved tone, "The blacksmith downstairs heard you fall over and came to investigate. When he saw how damaged your weapon, armor and shield were he took them with him after he healed you up some. I am going to head down now and get them for you." He smiled as I slowly (and painfully) sat up and blinked as Solaire stood and went to fetch my items, only to return with the blacksmith following.

The blacksmith, who I noticed was a rather tall, yet very fit man, smiled at me as he saw me sitting up, "I'm Andre,” he was swift to introduce himself, “of Astora and you little lady, must be one of the first six Lady Knights of Astora."

"Lady Knights?" Solaire asked with confusion clear in his voice as he looked to me.

"You would be correct Andre. I am Eawyn, Lady-Knight of Astora. I have come from Astora in search of Oscar, Knight of Astora and the man who sired me. As well as to see if I cannot fulfill my mother's dying wish." I told the giant man of a blacksmith and he nodded in respect.

"I have heard of this Oscar, but most who have seen him says that he never made it out of the Asylum. One who saw him said that he saw a woman who matched your description leaving him at his request to die alone." Upon saying that Andre and Solaire saw my face turn from hope to despair as I closed my eyes.

"So it was him... I left him to die..." Guilt began to plague me now, but before I could feel that dangerous hopelessness again Solaire spoke.

"Even if you did leave him, there is a chance he didn't go Hollow." Solaire touched my hands and brought them close to his chest where he held them together in his larger ones.

"Solaire, even if he didn't go Hollow. He and I should have left together as father and daughter," I felt the tears stinging my eyes as the guilt weighed heavily; dropping my head, I tried pulling my hands away but Solaire would have none of that. Instead, he pulled me close and held me as the tears began to flow out of my control. We stayed there a while longer then Andre spoke, in a soft tone to Solaire who looked to the giant of a blacksmith, "Solaire, you don't realize how lucky you are. You have found the one woman for you, don't lose her. She is your binding force to this world." Andre spoke turning away leaving Solaire and I alone as my tears fell onto his chest.

****

Some time later (after I had recovered from my rather lowly pity party), Solaire and I began to head back up the little tower, after I had thanked Andre for repairing my equipment and my family Heirlooms of course, and now we ran to the first of the Bells of Awakening, I looked around and reached out to Solaire who stopped in his tracks as he looked at me in confusion. "Something’s not right..." I spoke as we walked calmly (and very cautiously towards the middle of the roof. Just as we finished walking to the middle of the roof, I came to a dead stop with Solaire following suit and both of us looked towards the bell tower and I began to curse. _"Oh, son of a-"_ I growled as the gargoyles began to move but only one landed near us and roared. "Well, let's hope I get to ring that Bell." I spoke as we prepared for the incoming attack. We attacked and dodged, attacked and dodged until finally, the Gargoyles were dead and soon we reached the Bell. "That...is a massive bell." I commented as I looked around before spotting a lever and yanked on it to get the bell ringing. Once it started ringing, I turned and began climbing down one ladder than another until I reached the bottom, only to come face to face with a man who made Solaire suddenly bristle as he became unnecessarily protective over me, "Who the blazes are you?" I asked as I gripped the hilt of my blade tightly.

"Greetings, I am Oswald of Carim, the pardoner." He introduced himself as I felt a shiver run down my spine. "Thou appearest to lack faith, yet magnanimous are the Gods... Cometh thou to confess? Or to accuse? For indeed all sin is my domain." I felt Solaire close what little gap was between us and felt his body heat become like a strong protective embrace. "Thou art welcome anytime. It is only human to commit a sin. _Heh heh heh heh..._" He laughed as I backed up into Solaire who was then quick to lead me away.

"Pray I never see him again." I muttered more to myself then to Solaire as he nodded in agreement. We entered back into the main building and went to face yet another Hollow but when we came to a broken door, Solaire kicked what was left of it down and stayed behind as I climbed the steps to see what or who waited at the top.


	3. Two

When I reached the top of the steps there was nothing interesting but a lonely cell, I went back down to Solaire and together we left the Church and walked to the Bonfire in Firelink Shrine, Solaire sat by the fire and I went to speak with the man from the beginning of this leg of my journey. "Why, what a surprise. I didn't expect you to make it..." He spoke as Solaire looked towards us. "Oh, somebody rang the bell...Wait...Was it you? You never give up, do you? I don't know how you do it. Well, don't stop now. Only one more, but it's going to be suicide." The man commented as I stood before him. I could sense Solaire walking towards me, signaling that he had finally stood, but listened to the man who just sat there before me. "Hah hah hah hah..." He laughed as Solaire stopped behind me. I turned to walk away and Solaire followed me closely, we walked down the stairs which I was curious about, and I could see a man with golden armor just sitting there watching something. I looked to Solaire and he reluctantly stayed behind as I approached this man who looked up towards me.

"Hello...I don't think we've met." He all but purred at the sight of me, I could feel Solaire tense up and this man seemed to sense it too. "I am Knight Lautrec of Carim."

"I am Eawyn, Knight of Astora," I told him as he studied me with a quizzical look that set the hairs on my neck straight up.

"We are both Undead. Perhaps we can help one another. _Keh heh heh heh..._" He chuckled with a tone that set me on edge. I moved away from him, and headed back to Solaire and as if for show Solaire glared at Lautrec and touched my arm gently.

_Men, they're like dogs sometimes I swear. Always wanting to protect what they claim as theirs._ "Solaire, I need to rest at the Bonfire for a bit before we continue on. Those gargoyles really did a number on me." I spoke to avoid a conflict but it only seemed to tempt one as Lautrec now stood and came walking my way.

"Did you say Gargoyles?" He asked now sounding half curious.

"Yes, I did. Why?"

"I noticed the injury on your side as you were walking over here. Was that caused by one?" He asked pointing at my side as I looked down and saw the scar now reopened again.

"Oh for fuck's sake..." I breathed out as the smell of the blood hit me and Solaire was quick to hoist me into his arms as I felt the dizziness of blood loss hit even harder.

Solaire was quick to get up the stairs, Lautrec close behind and I felt myself being put on a blanket and could hear their voices but they were distant as my eyes closed. _"Eawyn..."_ I could hear a very familiar voice calling my name but I was nowhere near true death (I am, after all, and undead and we don't easily die). _"Eawyn... come to where I am... and I will make it all better."_ The voice sounded so familiar yet was so far from being familiar as it sounded almost mystical and musical in nature. When my eyes next opened Lautrec and Solaire were resting at the bonfire. I noticed that one of them had their head dropping and lifting before dropping again and smirked before looking to the other and noticed that he too was in a sitting up position with head drooped signaling that he was passed out; turning away from them, I looked to see that my wound was patched up neatly and wondered which of them had had the training needed to close it up. _"They are sleeping so come to me my dear Eawyn and I will tend to your worries."_ The voice spoke as I stood up and forgot about my shield and sword. Though some part of me was _screaming_ that this was all wrong, I felt a peaceful trance settle over me and walked passed all the Hollows and other creatures that would have normally blocked my path, but it was as if none of them seemed bothered by my presence which slightly confused me, but then again, in my trance like state I dismissed it. _"You are almost here child, just climb the steps and I will set you free from all worries."_ The voice called out as I felt myself climb the stairs but just as my hand reached out to touch the odd white fog like light, someone yanked me away from it and, losing our balance due to the motion, we both fell to the bottom of the staircase.

_**"Solaire, do you have her?!"**_ I heard Lautrec's voice call out as the arms managed to hoist me to off my feet and held me strongly again their owner's broad chest.

"I have her Lautrec but she's still under the influence of that thing in there," Solaire responded as I felt his strong embrace. I saw him use some kind of bone and the next thing I knew the voice vanished and I fell out of Solaire's arms gasping for breath as the trance I had been trapped in broke.

"Eawyn... Are you alright?" Solaire asked as I jumped up looking around in a rather panicked alertness. "Let's just go to another area." He spoke as Lautrec reappeared.

"Agreed," Lautrec spoke as he looked to me. "Lady-Knight Eawyn, if you are up to it shall we go and kill the Gaping Dragon?"

"The Gaping what?" I asked looking to him.

"You will see," He spoke as Solaire handed me my sword and shield.

****

All three of us walked through water that was beyond the words of disgusting. "Why are we here again?" I asked as something squished under my boots, whatever it was was very likely something I did _**NOT**_ want to know. When we came out of the maze of a building I stopped dead in my tracks. Solaire and Lautrec looked to me in curiosity, but when they turned to see what I saw, Lautrec and Solaire seemed to agree with my thought. Suddenly, I lunged towards Lautrec, and shoved him out of the way as the dragon tried to “ingest” me instead but somehow I managed to go rolling after bouncing off of Lautrec and rolled for several minutes before the dragon's feet pinned me to the ground. Eventually, after what felt like hours but was only moments, we beat the beast and this time I was not injured too badly, but I did fall down as Lautrec came over and helped me to stand. Once more both men used a bone thing and it brought us back to the shrine, where I promptly turned to Lautrec, "Well I see why it was called the Gaping dragon but damn. That was possibly the ugliest sonovabitch I have ever seen and I've seen some ugly creatures."

Lautrec only smirked, "It'll only get worse from here."

"Please don't remind me," I told him before shaking my head as we went our separate ways for a while and somehow I found myself lost in the depths of Blighttown without a “Homeward” bone to help me get back to the Shrine (like the idiot I was of course). But as I was traversing around Blighttown getting even more lost than what I originally was, Solaire and Lautrec were talking at the Shrine.

"...That's why she is here. To fulfill her mother's dying wish and to find her father." Solaire explained as Lautrec nodded.

"Now I fully understand why she is so stubborn and why she has to ring the Bells. But...” Lautrec looked around then with Solaire did the same, “Where is Eawyn?"

"She went by herself, to Blighttown."

Both men turned to the odd man who just sat doing nothing. _**"By herself!"**_ Solaire felt fear spiking in his heart at the fact that I was very well possibly lost within Blighttown (which wasn’t far from the truth). Together both Undead men made for Blighttown as I screamed out like a banshee.

**"I AM FUCKING LOST!!!"** I slaughtered several more enemies with a powerful vengeance but as I went deeper I did not hear Solaire's or Lautrec's voices as they tried to call to me, instead I found a bonfire in a place called Quelaag's Domain and sat to rest at it. I used a humanity to reverse any Hollowing that was happening to me and then just sat at the bonfire until I saw two figures approaching. Watching the figures closely, I waited until I could see them better and barely fought back the part of me that wanted to jump up and run into Solaire's arms when they came in to the light, but I successfully held back. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked as my hair moved in a swaying motion. Solaire noticed that my hair was down but then I decided to put it back up while Lautrec explained why they had come chasing after me. After they were rested, we left the bonfire and went deeper into this odd place and came across the creature I had been previously warned about who was named Chaos Witch Quelaag, who we then proceeded to slaughter without mercy. When we passed that we came upon the second Bell and I yanked the lever and as we looked to the bell it began to ring. After it rang I heard something from high above and looked to both Undead Knights besides me.

"Guess it's time for us to leave so you may fulfill your mother's wish?" Solaire asked as I looked to him.

"Yeah, I guess so," I told him as I walked away and headed for the Demon ruins, but the whole while my heart was catching in my throat and tears stung my eyes even as we stopped to rest at the nearby bonfire. Allowing myself to delve into my darkening thoughts, I stood and walked away from the fire to look towards the creature I would soon have to slaughter mercilessly just to be able to escape this place, but my mind was not on that as I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around me. _"I've lost my purpose..."_ I muttered to myself as the arms pulled me close. _"...And soon, I'll lose you..."_ I spoke quietly as I felt the arms tighten around me.

_"You won't lose me,"_ Solaire explained quietly, as I turned around in his arms and rested my head against his armored chest. _"I will not let you become Hollow, even if it means that I must sacrifice myself to ensure it."_ He spoke softly while just holding me close. We stayed like this for a few moments but when we pulled away I noticed a figure racing towards the bonfire.

"Who is...?" I asked as Solaire and Lautrec looked to the man who came racing up.

"I have found you, at last, Eawyn!" The armored man spoke looking to me and ignoring the other two.

"Who are you?" I asked trying to figure out where this man came from, and why he had been searching for me.

"I had heard the Bells had been rung, that an Undead woman had been the cause." He stopped but did not sheath his own sword. I felt some dark feeling come closer and with it the sense that this "man" was off, that he was finally on the cusp of Hollowing. "A woman matching your very description."

I felt Lautrec and Solaire both tense up from where I was standing, "What about it?" I asked as I felt the tensions rise.

"I cannot allow you to continue Eawyn," Then he noticed Solaire standing directly behind me. "You chose **_him?_** Even though as a Lady-Knight of Astora you are sworn to never take a lover or husband who is not from Astora." He asked with despair strong in his voice while I tried to figure out what the idiot meant before it finally hit me who this bastard was.

_**"Now I remember you,"**_ I growled as his name came to me. "You are Leuthere the Coward. Former respected Knight of Astora, who turned bandit." My rage built up as he was taken aback then he laughed.

"... Hah hah hah hah....So it would seem you have seen through that little charade of mine after all. You truly are the offspring of Edoma, Seer of Sunlight, and Oscar, Knight of Astora, after all." Leuthere smiled with malice. "Shame really, that you decided to follow in Oscar's footsteps instead of your mother's. You would have been a beautiful Grand Seer of Sunlight, may even so much that you would have had a chance to met Lord Gwyn. But now you have come to your doom." I had little time to prepare my sword, but thankfully my shield took the brunt of the attack, which in turn gave Lautrec time to lunge forward with his weapons (they were called Shotels as he had explained to me while we had sat at the bonfire) but Leuthere was quicker and kicked him away as Solaire leapt into the fray, but he too was throw off to the side like a rag-doll. "Now barring any more interruptions, from your _friends_, face me and fight." Leuthere growled as I looked to the “bridge” leading to the next area of white light. I made a break for it, and he followed close behind. I leapt down the side of the cliff, landing perfectly on a smaller cliff and raced onto the “bridge” where I swiftly spun on my right heel while drawing my sword; as I did so, I swung at his legs but he managed to leap over me as I once more turned to block his attack.

_**"Eawyn!"**_ I heard Solaire's fearful voice, but at the same time, my own master's voice came back to me as my training kicked in.

_"Eawyn use your surroundings, if you are on something that acts like a bridge use it to your advantage. Never let your enemy gain the upper-hand, but if you have no choice use your natural rage,"_ I remembered those words as Leuthere and I struggled atop this pathway our swords clashing int the grinding sound of steel on steel when we weren't blocking with shields.

_If I were to use my rage, I would truly lose everything then... Lose everyone I care so much about, but Leuthere will not give up so easily and he's far too skilled for me alone... Solaire, forgive me..._ I thought to myself as I felt my rage rising from the depths of my soul; tossing my shield onto the the area I had originally come onto the bridge from and somehow managing to slam my sword down into the stone underneath me with a strength I was not aware of having, I rushed forward at Leuthere with a war cry and body-slammed into him sending him sailing over the side of the bridge.

_**"EAWYN!"**_ Solaire cried out as the sly snake of a man named Leuthere grabbed me and attempted to drag me over the side with him, I reached for something to grab onto, something to hold until Solaire and Lautrec could reach me but there was nothing for me to grab onto and I figured my time to truly die had come. But just as accept what was soon to befall me, I felt someone grab my outstretched arm and I looked up to see a familiar armored hand gripping my wrist. It was not Solaire nor was it Lautrec, but the one I saw holding my and trying to prevent me from falling into the lava below was the one I had left behind at the Asylum... The one holding me was none other then Oscar, my sire and the one who I had originally had become Undead to find. 

_"You,"_ the words barely escaped my mouth as I watched him struggle to hold my weight.

"Hold on!" He called out to me as I gripped onto his arm with my other hand. Watching him look around he turned back to me and nodded towards some hand sized holes in the bridge. "Grab onto those and hold onto them for as long as you can!" he commanded as I did just that while praying to whatever gods existed to allow my waning strength to hold up a little longer while as Oscar hollered out for Lautrec and Solaire to come and aid him with pulling me up as he threw a rope down to me. As I prepared to reach for the rope one of my hands slipped as one of the holes I had been clinging to crumbled causing me to yelp and despite my undead status, I could easily say that my stomach itself damn near dropped as my unbeating heart somehow clenched at the raw fear I felt in that moment. managing to find purchase on the hole again, I closed my eyes and began to fervently praying, whether it was to holy or unholy gods I really didn't give two shits at that moment as I clung to the stone bridge. "Grab the rope!" Oscar called down to me as I chanced a glance to see that they had move the rope closer to me. Reaching out with a trembling hand, I barely managed to grip the rope before the stone I was clinging too gave way the minute I had the rope in my grasp. Gasping in fear, I swiftly gripped the rope that was meant to save my life and heard Oscar swiftly order the other two to start pulling. After I was pulled up high enough, Oscar leapt forward and gripped my arms to hoist me back up onto the bridge before standing and pulling me into his arms as he swiftly left the bridge for more stable ground while Solaire and Lautrec came racing up to see if I was alright. "Are you alright?" Oscar inquired as he set me down before backing away as Solaire took his place and pulled me into his arms. 

"You mean outside of the fact that I now know why so many people are terrified of heights? I'll be fine..." I managed through shaky breath as Solaire and I clung to each other while I slowly worked up the ability to stand on my own to feet. Once I was able to stand by myself, Solaire pulled away from me slightly and I turned to my original savior, "But now I have to ask: how are you not Hollow? I left you behind in the Asylum, you asked me to leave so you could go Hollow without hurting me in the process." I watched him as he looked to me with what I could assume was a smile hidden behind his helm.

He nodded towards the close-by bonfire and once we were sitting by said bonfire he explained everything, "...When we met in the Undead Asylum, I did not recognize you even as your hood fell away from your face, but when you spoke your name... when you told me that your name was Eawyn, I felt something I had not felt in years. I felt regret and sorrow for having left you and your mother when you were only a few months old." Oscar looked to me with sadness, "When I saw the sword I left behind for you as an heirloom and saw your shield, I knew then that it was you that I had freed," Oscar looked into the flames of the fire.

"But..."

"I know... When I next saw you it was while I was lying amidst the rubble of where I had fallen into that cell. I noted that you were beginning to Hollow, but were still fighting on as if you to clinging to whatever was driving you to continue on. When I saw the determination on your face, and the sadness that lingered in your eyes before you left me, I saw your mother in you; I saw her infamous determination, her kind heart and just her in general. I saw the very woman I left to care for you alone when I came on my journey." Oscar did not turn from the fire as I closed my eyes. I could feel the eyes of Lautrec and Solaire going back and forth between us, but what I said next broke the looming silence.

"She's gone." I told Oscar whose head shot up as he looked at me with what I could assume to be shock. "I became Undead to find you, and to fulfill her dying wish," I spoke opening my eyes to study the ground, I felt Oscar look at me and I spoke of the events that drove me to this point and could tell by how quiet it became that Lautrec and Solaire were also listening closely. "Mother encouraged me to take on Knighthood, to become one of the first six Lady-Knights of Astora; but once I was a full-fledged Lady-Knight, our home was attacked by a unusually well armed and well trained army of bandits. I defended Astora with everything I had, even being able to fight beside Prince Richard as well, but I was severely wounded. Richard dismissed me to go home to allow my injuries to heal, but upon reaching where mother and I had lived for my entire childhood, it was burning to the ground..." I spoke more in detail about what I had seen that faithful night. "Disregarding my own safety, I rushed into the house calling for her but could not find her anywhere; When I saw the bookshelf that she used to hide her own little sanctuary knocked over, I bolted into the tunnel only to discover that I was too late and that mother was dying before my own eyes. I had noted the corpses around the sanctuary and the pools of blood, but mother had been my only concern. As she lay dying before me she told me to search for you and made her dying wish... For me to see if I could fulfill the prophecy that drew you away from both of us so long ago, for me to rekindle the First Flame. But I made it my personal quest to find you, to tell you of her fate. But those two things were not the only binding force that has me here."

Lautrec asked the next question, "What is the other force binding you here?"

I looked to him then. "The Lady-Knights of Astora are bound by oath to Prince Richard until he takes a bride, I have to find him, as I am one of the Lady-Knights and bound by my oath to be with him until he takes a bride, but because of that we are not just Knights, we are also possible future bride for Richard, hence the Lady part. Until I know of his fate, I cannot be anything more than a friend to any who wish for more from me." I told him as I glanced to Solaire, I could feel his jealousy rolling off of him like the heat from the lava below us. After hearing that Lautrec decided to head back to the Firelink Shrine and I looked to Oscar.

"Then I suggest we go find Richard," Oscar stated as I stood Lautrec had been the first to return to the Firelink Shrine, and we were soon behind him but when we arrived the bonfire was dead. "What happened to the bonfire?" Oscar asked as Solaire raced down to where we half-expected Lautrec to be sitting.

I walked over to the strange man who constantly sat at the bonfire as Solaire came back and exclaimed that Lautrec was nowhere to be found, but still, Oscar and Solaire searched the shrine as I walked towards the man from my previous visits. "Did you ring the second bell? That is incredible, I must say...But now we have a new problem..." The man looked to me with fear and worry in his eyes. "It's noisy, it snores and its breath is lethal...This is no laughing matter I tell you! Damn that stench...and I was beginning to like it here!" He exclaimed with a huff as I raised a brow, "Maybe it's time I do something about it." With that, I walked away to see what he was speaking off as Solaire and Oscar continued to act like chickens with their heads severed off. What I saw as I rounded the bend really stopped me dead in my tracks.


	4. Three

I walked away from the shrine and the odd creature that had decided to appear there (but to say it had a repulsive stench to it would not do what I had just been forced to endure justice) and this time went to go face the Moonlight Butterfly, leaving Solaire and Oscar behind running around to find Lautrec and the Firekeeper, he had apparently killed or kidnapped (I hadn't really been paying attention to be completely honest). I raced through the forested area and came to where the creature rested, I stepped up to the white light and walked through it to be met with at first nothing but as I walked towards the door at the end of the path to my right, it came to attack me. I prepared for a fight, managed to block some incoming attacks and felt the wind it created with its wings blowing my hair around. I waited for it to land and then attacked it, we repeated this process for several minutes, and upon damaging it enough it went behind the door where I could not reach it and began to shoot a beam of light in an arch upon the ground. I dodged quickly and when it next landed I made the killing blow, ending its life one and for all, then once that was done, I continued on to the now open path to the fortress that would lead to where I would need to go next. Of course, Solaire and Oscar would catch up with me eventually, but for now I decided to just get through this hellhole of a fortress.

"Eawyn!" Solaire called out as he finally caught up to me.

"Solaire? Where's my father?" I asked as my hair showed signs of having escaped my ponytail, he had found me just before I was to walk through another white lighted doorway and he smiled. "Oscar is facing down Lautrec, and I discovered what happened to Richard..." At that, he frowned. "He had become Hollow... I ended that misery for him and found this..."

"A letter with the royal seal?" I asked as I opened the letter to see that it was addressed to me. "So he had decided on his bride before becoming an Undead..."

"Who was to be his bride?" Solaire asked confused as I crushed the paper into a ball.

"I was supposed to be his chosen bride..." I closed my eyes, both to keep tears from flowing and to keep my wonder hidden.

"Does it state why he chose you?"

I looked to Solaire with a smile, "Let's just say Richard was not one for owing a debt to anyone and I guess he decided that my resilience was what he wanted. But now that will never come to fruition and I am partially glad for it."

Solaire came up to me, "Why?" He asked with nothing more the pure curiosity in his eyes.

"For reasons that are my own," I explained as I began to head into the light. Though I wanted to tell Solaire my reason for being glad that I was no longer Richard's soon to be bride; I could not focus on that right now, as I had to focus on my mother's dying wish. We walked up the stairs and managed to quickly take off as the large Knight-like person just beyond our reach started throwing boulders.

When we reached a small bonfire, I sat down as Solaire looked skyward; while we rested there, Oscar caught up to us and looked to me, but I was now engrossed in watching the flames of the bonfire. I still heard his voice though but chose to remain focused on the fire before me, "She reminds me so much of her mother..." Oscar spoke with a gentle tone.

"What do you mean by that?" Solaire asked as he turned to the Knight.

Oscar pointed at me, "Her gaze, the way she is staring into the flames like she is. Her mother would get that same far-away gaze whenever something was weighing heavily on her mind. It seems that Eawyn took after her mother as much as she did me."

"Her gaze?" Solaire asked as he now looked to me. "She does seem distant." He noted as I tuned them out a little more to focus on the thoughts that buzzed around my mind like flies around a pile of dung, but I could still hear snippets of their conversation.

"Only because she has something that must be weighing her thoughts down, she is dancing with a thought...I can see it in her eyes." Oscar stated as Solaire watched me. "See how she is biting her lower lip? Her mother used to do that when she wanted to tell or ask me something but was hesitant to do so."

"Sounds like you use to get that a lot from her mother," Solaire crossed his arms looking to Oscar who nodded.

"The main time I remember was when her mother discovered that she and I were going to have Eawyn. She was afraid to tell me that we were going to have a daughter, but when she finally did I was over-delighted. The house that Eawyn had described being burned down, I paid for the land it was built upon. I even managed to build the house how Edoma wanted, and the night that Eawyn was born, I swear I heard her first cry from the road." Oscar smiled with sadness. "She looks so much like her mother that it's almost impossible for me to believe I helped create such a beautiful young woman. When I held Eawyn for the first time, I vowed to never hurt her in any way nor to let anyone harm her heart."

Solaire remained quiet for the longest time, "Oscar I would like to ask something of you, Something that I should only ask of you only..." He asked whatever it was but I was so far gone in my thoughts that I had tuned them out completely in favor of my own thoughts.

_...The legend states that Lord Gwyn sacrificed himself to keep the Age of Fire going... I cannot help but wonder why he did so... Did he do it for himself? Or is there some deeper meaning to keeping the Dark at bay? Could what I saw at Blighttown be just one of the many reasons why my mother asked for me to fulfill the saying? Why did she ask me to rekindle the Ancient Flame and continue the Age of Fire?_ I felt a hand on my shoulder but still, my mind kept on going this time reciting the words both my Mother and my sire had spoken to me. _Thou who art Undead, art chosen...In thine exodus from the Undead Asylum, maketh pilgrimage to the land of Ancient Lords...When thou ringeth the Bell of Awakening, the fate of the Undead thou shall know... I have rung the Bells of Awakening but if my fate lies in keeping the Ancient Flame going...Then why do I bother with hoping against hope itself and hope that I am not the Chosen Undead and that all of this is just a dream? _The hand tightened gently but my thoughts would not relent, not until I felt arms around me.

"Eawyn..." Solaire's voice snaked through my unyielding mind and soon I found myself just staring at the bonfire we were resting at. "Eawyn, its time to continue on..." He told me as I nodded. Once I was standing we made our way through the fortress once more, always climbing upwards but at a door covered with white light, I stopped as a thought hit me. "Eawyn?" Solaire stopped as both he and my father turned to me.

"It's nothing...Just a thought of no importance..." I explained to them as we passed through the white light and began to fight the Iron Golem. Once that enemy was defeated we returned to the bonfire and sat to rest before moving on, but now Oscar was staring into the flames, Solaire sat near the fire and I was deep into my thoughts as I looked skyward until I felt something unusual. As an Undead, I felt no burning heat nor the icy whispers of the cold; but for the first time since my death and rising into an Undead, I felt the gentle touch of the sun and a tiny breath escaped me as I felt the burdening weight of my thoughts drift away. Solaire looked to me, he smiled as he stood, then he walked over to me and stood beside me looking skyward now as well. "I can feel it..." I whispered to him as he turned his gaze to me. "For the first time since I awoke as an Undead, I feel the warmth of the sun..." My once hazy and scrambled thoughts became clear and unraveled; I felt lighter, freer, then I had just moments ago.

Solaire smiled then, "Now you feel as I do. But what brought on this revelation?" He asked me as I shook my head.

"I can't say for sure..." I told him honestly as my eyes turned to meet his, but a whisper of a thought from someone else came to me.

_You are the Chosen Undead, I have selected you myself, Eawyn, to continue the Age of Fire... _The voice sounded like how my mother had once described Lord Gwyn's voice to sound. But the whisper was soon gone and in its place, the warmth of the sun kindled something within me, my head turned skywards again and I felt the warmth of the light soak into my skin. I closed my eyes and let the feeling wash over me as I shivered just slightly. I felt Solaire wrap his hand around mine, and I felt my own fingers entwine our hands together as the kindling within turned into a spark, but upon feeling the pulse of another spark I looked to Solaire who turned to me at the same time. I knew then in my heart that Solaire was my twin spark, my twin flame and that I could not lose him no matter what. For a few moments more we sat staring into the eyes of each other, but soon he asked me a question that I could not refuse. We left Oscar to sit and think his thoughts over, but when we returned Oscar looked to me almost surprised.

"So even though you are a Lady-Knight of Astora, you have chosen to be an adherent to the Lord of Sunlight?"

"I have. In seeing how Richard is gone forever, I have thrown off the title of Lady-Knight and chosen to be Eawyn, Knightess of Astora and to be an adherent to the Lord of Sunlight." I explained as we finally headed back to the top of the fortress to examine the odd golden light the Iron Golem had left behind after his defeat. As I examined it, we heard something coming our way and all of us turned to see a swarm of odd demon-like creatures who were quick to snatch us up. The sight we saw next was not worthy of words with how beautiful it was. Solaire was the first to be put down, then Oscar, with me being handed over gently to Solaire despite how I believed I would just be dropped. We stood for a few moments half in wonder, half in amazement. Once we had our fill of the glorious sight we headed down the stairs to seek out a bonfire, the giant black guard just watched us as we entered into the next area but stopped us by speaking.

"Turn right, walk a ways then turn left Undead. There you will be met with a bonfire." He then returned to his vigil as we did as told. We came to the bonfire but the woman who stood alone in the corner captured my attention. I went to speak with her and she smiled.

"Well, you are a rare visitor. Welcome to the lost city of Anor Londo, chosen Undead." She spoke calmly. "If you seek Lord Gwyn's old keep exit here and head straight yonder. If you are the chosen one, a revelation shall visit thee. What follows thereafter, depends upon you." She told me as I nodded my thanks. "Before you go, let me see your flask." She held out her hand and I handed my flask over. She did something to it and I watched in amazement, "There the Flask is now reinforced. Go now and rest by the bonfire." She instructed me as I walked back over to Solaire after she handed back my Estus Flask. I could feel her gaze upon me as I spoke with Solaire, and soon we left to head off to the keep.

***

"Eawyn," Solaire turned to me as I looked towards him. He seemed nervous about something, and I had half a mind to ask what it was but figured he would tell me in his own time.

"Yes?" I asked as we stepped onto the platform. As we went down, Oscar remained unusually quiet but I had no qualms about it as what Solaire said next had me surprised and blushing.

"If we make it through this, would you do me the honor of being my bride? Even though we are both Undead and may never have children?" He asked with a wistful hopefulness, I could see how sincere he was and smiled in a reassuring way.

"Solaire, I will be glad to be your bride, barring any-"

"-I have no objections to your marrying Solaire," Oscar stated plainly. He seemed more distant than usual and I half-feared that he was losing his sanity once more and possibly this time for good. "You are your mother's daughter in so many ways that I will not stand in your way. Your heart is your own, marry who you will." Oscar looked to me with a gentle smile hidden behind his helm. When we reached the stairs below the area above we walked down them and came face to face with another Bell Gargoyle, in which I was hit on the same side and bleeding once more from the claws of the beast.

_"S__hit__!"_I growled low as I managed to stand from a kneeling position.

**"Eawyn!"** Oscar looked to me as I tried to use the flask only to for him to see that it did not heal the wound on my side like it should have. "Sit this one out, Solaire and I will handle the beast!" Oscar spoke as he charged the beast. I felt helpless as I watched him and Solaire battle the creature, I turned back and walked back up the stairs, then as the elevator floor came back down I stepped upon it and went back up to rest at the bonfire. I sat at the bonfire as the Darkmoon Knightess looked to me.

"Why are you so forlorn?" She asked as I looked to her and explained the reason behind my sadness. "Ah, an over-protective father will react that way...Especially when his only daughter is in danger..." She watched me carefully. "Tell me something, did you know Knight Lautrec of Carim?"

"I did, but my Father supposedly killed him. I wanted to get to know Lautrec more but I guess that will never happen now," I said looking away.

"You never know what could happen," A familiar voice spoke up, the voice sent shivers down my spine and I looked to see Lautrec walking up to me. "I heard that I should congratulate you..." He had his helm removed which surprised me as I saw his pale skin, which was just as pale as mine but to where my hair was black as obsidian, his hair was a deep dark blue, but our eyes seemed to match and now he looked closer at me. "Well, it seems you may have an ancestor from Carim, Eawyn."

"I was often told to me that my mother hailed from Carim and that I had some features of those who hail from there. But I never really believe them." I told him as I thought back to what my mother had told me of my heritage.

_"You come from a long line of warriors, my child...Many from your Father's side and still many warriors more from my own homeland of Carim...You are the descendant of Knights who either duel-wield shotals or a shotal and a parrying dagger. Your grandsires of old were excellent warriors prized for their prowess in battle...Mighty in the name were they all, and powerful had they been. Generations, upon generations, upon generations. The Knights of Carim are noble and are great allies when called upon," I could see my mother sitting before the statue of a goddess, the goddess Fina, as she spoke again. "You may never meet your grandsire before me, but I pray to Fina that you meet my brother one day. He could tell you more about our family." She turned to me as I sat beside her, my dog lay at my feet now and she handed me an amulet. "Wear this every day, it will provide you protection and will help your uncle recognize you as my child..." _

"...But she never told me his name." I stated as I looked back towards the two watching me now.

The Knightess looked to me as a hint of curiosity sounded in her voice when she spoke, "What does the amulet look like?" I reached into my armor and pulled out the amulet revealing it to them.

Lautrec's eyes lit up with amazement and then he spoke. "So you really are his niece, it is most unfortunate that you will never meet him..." For once Lautrec seemed distant and saddened, "Your uncle described this amulet to me one time. After we became knights, that is when you mother fled Carim. Your uncle, Aelwin, looked for her for many days and nights but when he returned to Carim, he went after your grandsire and killed him. Later, while he was imprisoned for the death of your grandfather he told me why and I saw the justifications behind his actions." Lautrec frowned then, "Aelwin told me what your grandfather had done to your mother and the reason behind her fleeing. When he showed me the letter he received from your mother about your birth, he expressed deep sorrow that he would never see you grow into the woman you are now, Eawyn; but he did ask me to give you a gift, take it...and keep it as a memorial to the knight you never had the chance to meet." From Lautrec's now outstretched hand I felt something small drop into my own open hand and saw a beautifully carved ring with a teardrop shaped red colored stone. "It is called a Red Tearstone Ring, Aelwin figured that you share much with the Knights of Carim from your bloodline alone that even you deserved one." Lautrec watched me as I closed my fingers around it, and saw the tears sliding down my cheek. "I am sorry you will never know the one man who could have helped you," Lautrec spoke as he touched my shoulder and then left. The Knightess, however, remained and comforted me as I went down on my knees. Or she tried to until Solaire came to see what was taking me so long; when he saw my state of mind he called out to my father and both came rushing up to see what was wrong but I refused to speak to either and so the Darkmoon Knightess told them everything, after which, Solaire and Oscar walked out to speak alone for a while; but as I sat staring into the bonfire, an Undead man entered the area and I looked to the man, he seemed to have once been a thief of some sort but now looked more like a mage.

"Who are you?" He asked me as I looked to him.

"I am Eawyn, Knightess of Astora and Warrior of Sunlight. Who are you?"

"I am Joe," He explained as he sat at the bonfire. "Why are you here?"

"To fulfill the dying wish of my mother," I explained to him as he nodded. When Solaire came walking in he noticed the man sitting at the bonfire.

"Ah, hello! You don't look Hollow, far from it! I am Solaire of Astora, an adherent of the Lord of Sunlight." He introduced himself with his usual Jolly nature and I smiled. "I am sure you have already had the pleasure of meeting Eawyn. But if I may: I have a proposition, if you have a moment." Joe nodded and Solaire smiled bigger this time (and once more I found myself wondering how much more his face could take). When Joe answered yes to his question Solaire yet again made me wonder how much his face could handle before it truly split. " This pleases me greatly! Well then, take this. We are amidst strange beings, in a strange land. The flow of time itself is convoluted; with heroes centuries old phasing in and out. The very fabric wavers and relations shift and obscure. There's no telling how much longer your world and mine will remain in contact. But, use this, to summon one another as spirits, cross the gaps between the worlds, and engage in jolly co-operation! Of course, we are not the only ones engaged in this. But I am a warrior of the sun! Spot my summon signature easily by its brilliant aura. If you miss it, you must be blind! Hah hah hah!" Solaire laughed. "Eawyn's summon sign will be the same and will almost always be near mine."

"If my summon sign is not near his, it is because I will be either ahead of him or I will be resting at a bonfire." With that, Joe nodded before he stood and left, while Solaire looked to me with a smile.

"What?" I asked sitting cross-legged.

"May I speak with you outside?"

"Sure?" I looked at him quizzically. I stood and followed him outside where he pulled me to stand in front of him and together we looked out over the city of Anor Londo, which was still gorgeous even in this light. It was a picture perfect moment even as Joe stopped to look back to see how Solaire wrapped his arms around my waist. If there had ever been a painter around then they would have painted that peaceful scene of Solaire and I as we enjoyed the warmth of the sun with it's dying light giving us an almost inhuman heavenly glow to our beings. "Take this..." Solaire slipped off one of my gauntlets (my left one) and slipped a ring onto my ring finger, then made sure I replaced my gauntlet. "A symbol of my love to you."

"Solaire? You sound like something is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong," He said as we returned our gazes towards the sun.

"Praise the sun..." I whispered as he chuckled.


	5. Four

We had quickly concluded the business we had set out to do in Anor Londo, then I had all but been eaten by Kingseeker Frampt twice (what I later learned that by Kingseeker Frampt doing that it had caused Solaire to throw a major hissy-fit and Oscar had had to contain him until my safe return) and now I stood leaning against a wall in Lost Izalith near a bonfire and stared at the odd unmoving creature on the ground that seemed to mimic the sunlight but still, I remained vigilant for signs of Solaire. I had once more raced ahead of him and I knew it worried him greatly but for some unknown reason that I could not fathom, something had urged me to come here ahead of my dear Solaire. "Eawyn!" Solaire spoke as he finally caught up to me, but my gaze would not turn away from the unmoving creature. "Eawyn?" Solaire asked my name but still, I gave no reply. When he finally looked to see what I was staring at he cocked his head to the side with a quizzical looked, "What is that thing that has you so enraptured?"

_So...He doesn't feel the pull to that strange creature? How can it be then that I am feeling it though? This temptation, this...desire to pick it up?_ I began questioning myself, but even as Solaire realized what it was, he could not grab my attention. It wasn't until Oscar appeared, having finally caught up to us, that he realized my attention was fully lost. After Solaire showed and told him what was wrong with me, he swiftly produced a box of sorts and opened the lid and, to my surprise, my childhood lullaby came forth from it as memories flashed across my mind's eye, which broke the alluring hold of the maggot and I felt emotions, that I hadn't felt in so long, overwhelm me at that very moment. With the sound of the music, I could almost hear my mother's soft voice singing the words to me. _"Mother..."_ I spoke the words so softly that Oscar looked to me with tears in his own eyes. I closed my eyes and through the darkness of my closed eyes, I saw my mother as she was the day I left for my training.

_A dark sapphire blue haired woman, with kind and gentle eyes looking at me through long lashes. Her hair perfectly framed her pale skinned face. I could almost feel her arms wrapped around my lean frame and letting one of her hands run through my hair. "My dear little Eawyn, you are so much like your father. So bold, adventurous and brave; it won't surprise me that you will one day go off and become a mighty Knightess in your own rights. You've grown into such a beautiful young woman, your father would be proud if he were still here. Remember this always my dearest Eawyn... Home will be behind the world you now venture into, shadows will lie in your path, but keep going forward and never look back. Let the power and warmth of the sun guide you, and always remember that I love you..."_

I opened my eyes at the approach of someone to see a man covered in all red storming our way. I felt the immediate danger this man presented and stood straight as my shield came off my back, my sword was drawn and seemingly Solaire and Oscar had sensed what I had coming from this Undead. He seethed with malice, and his voice was filled with hatred. "Who is the one that killed my brother, Leuthere?!" He demanded as I prepared for a long drawn-out fight.

"I did," I answered with the hint of a dangerous tone in my voice. My eyes had narrowed and I watched as he drew his weapon and shield.

_"I will slaughter you for that, you whore!"_ He roared out as he charged towards me, but Oscar leaped in front of the man and blocked the attack.

_**"DAD!"**_ I screamed out as Oscar went flying into a wall and hit the ground knocked out from the force.

_**"OSCAR!"**_ Solaire called out as he charged the man only for both to roll down the stairs. I felt rage overwhelm me, rage and power. I sheathed my sword as my arm began to tingle with the force of the power.

A voice then spoke in my mind, _Use the Sunlight Spear to knock your enemy off balance and give your fellow warrior the upper hand._ The voice left as quickly as it had come and I called out to Solaire.

_**"SOLAIRE! MOVE! NOW!"**_ He looked to me and saw my arm raise above my head and was quick to leap away as the invading Undead man looked to Solaire's retreating form confused. I felt the power that had been gathering within me take its true form within my grasp and the invader was quick to spot what was going on. He tried to turn and run but before he could go anywhere, I flung the spear like raw power towards him and watched as it smashed directly into his side, flinging him off of his feet and sent him sliding on his side across the ground. While the man stood slowly, I charged towards him and drawing my sword I slammed the blade into his chest and ripped it out with a force I had never felt possible. Once that was done, I dashed away and Solaire charged in. His blow banished the invader from this place and I found myself wobbling so much that I sat on the stairs. I felt unexplainably drained after having used so much power for one bolt of Sunlight, I felt so drained that I did not notice Solaire walk over to me until I felt his hands on my shoulders. I looked to him and he pulled me to stand up, I had to lean on him all the way up the stairs and to the bonfire where Oscar met use with worry.

"How did you do that?" He asked amazed as I shook my head.

"To be honest, I don't know. I just felt something, someone, urging me to use that." I explained, I was truly confused but Solaire seemed to admire me even more because of what I had done. Solaire helped me sit down and I closed my eyes, as they joined me. As my eyes remained closed, I was enraptured by a view unlike any other...

_A great golden light in the shape of a man stood before me upon a balcony that overlooked all of Anor Londo, "I've been waiting to speak with you, Eawyn." He told me as I looked to him. "Do not worry we are able to safely speak with one another. Solaire is holding you close to him, as your physical body regains the energy you used to summon that Sunlight Spear."_

_"What do you want with me?" I asked cautiously as I approached him._

_"Only to speak with the one who has earned much," He said as he extended an arm, "Do you see the sun way out there?" He asked as I looked to it._

_"Yes," I nodded as he spoke again._

_"The Sun is Lord Gwyn himself, and everyone in the Royal Family has cast their eyes upon you and your potential. Even I, the Firstborn of Gwyn, have noted how you fight to keep your oath to fulfill your mother's last wish. When you joined the ranks of my Warriors of Sunlight, I was drawn to you. You are the first of my Warriors not to rekindle the Ancient Flame for the sake of your own means but because you genuinely care about others, I feel the power in your soul that will cause the flame to burn; but if you manage to Light the flame have Solaire do so at the same time as you. His flame will burn the brightest, but yours will burn the longest. Together, you two will bring about a new Age of Fire that my father, my family, could have never achieved. A new Fire, burning bright and strong from the power you both share."_

_"Are you saying that...?"_

_"Love is a truly powerful thing and that is something Lord Gwyn could not understand." The Sunlight covered being said as I watched the sun slowly fading. "His Flame is dying, yours is only a spark that will soon grow into a flame that will be as unyielding as you are now."_

_"I think understand," I said looking to the Legendary warrior that stood beside me._

_"You will go far, young Warrior and one day the children you and Solaire will have will go even farther."_

_"Children?!" I looked at him, confused even now as he smiled._

_"In due time you will see...Now return to Solaire and your father, you must finish collecting the Lord Souls to fill the Vessel. Go to the Four Kings last, they Carry Gwyn's scattered soul."_ _He turned to me and with a bright blinding light scorched into my eyes, I awoke gasping._

"Easy," Solaire recovered quickly from his initial shock and held me as I tried to steady myself. After collecting myself, we warped back to Firelink Shrine and from where we stood near the bonfire, we could hear Kingseeker Frampt snoring up a storm.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked as Solaire shook his head, Oscar crossed his arms and sighed. "Let's just go collect the other souls," I said walking to another area, "where to next?" I asked as they shrugged. Once more the voice of Gwyn's firstborn echoed in my mind.

_Hunt down Seath._ He urged as I looked towards the Archives above us.

"Let's go visit the Archives," I spoke now compelled to do as the Firstborn had ordered me. I went ahead of them and warped to Anor Londo, then headed off to face Seath with Oscar and Solaire rushing to catch up.

****

By the time Solaire and Oscar caught up to me I was already on my way up the stairs to where Seath the Scaleless lie in wait, When they managed to catch me I was preparing to traverse the White light. "What is compelling her so?" I heard Oscar ask as Solaire said my name. But once we all traversed the White Light, we were barely a few steps into the room when we were met by Seath's first attack and had our asses almost literally handed to us on a silver platter. When we arose from death we all decided to use our Humanities to reverse our Hollowing, and as we looked around, we realized that we were stuck in a long cell.

"A...prison...in the Archives?" Solaire asked as he and Oscar looked at each other as I looked for some way out. But soon I pulled out a dagger from its sheath and thrust it into the heart of the rather moronic slumbering guard who was leaning against the bars while making sure to snag the key from him.

"When did you learn to do that?" Oscar asked as I unlocked the door.

"I never said that Mother and I had it easy all the time while I grew up," I explained as we exited the cell. "What was that?" I asked as we turned to see another snake-guard like creature ring the alarm. The sound echoed in my ears. Strange blue creatures came at us, but I gave chase to the guards who would pose a problem all the while I knew that Solaire and Oscar could handle the blue creatures. After all the creatures were slaughtered Oscar and Solaire turned to see me trying to knock down a snake-man to end him, and they watched as I managed to do so at the same time another managed to kick me hard enough in the back to cause me to lose my balance.

_**"EAWYN!"**_ I heard both of their voices as the snake hit the ground the same time I completely lost balance and began to fall. The snake below saw me coming and rolled out of the way just as I hit the ground. I felt my bones crack and cried out in pain, Solaire sent a Lightning Spear flying at the snake-man who was now poised over me and the bolt killed it on impact. They rushed to me, but all I could hear was the ringing in my ears and feel the searing pain of my bones having been cracked. Solaire tried lifting me up but Oscar stopped him. He said something to me but my vision was growing white with the pain and the ringing was getting louder. The next thing I knew, He thrust his sword into my chest, and I faded from that place as Solaire all but blew up on Oscar. When I awoke I saw that I sat at the bonfire in the Archives and I could hear Solaire bitching up a cataclysm. I quickly used a Humanity and then proceeded out and over to them.

"Solaire, I'm fine," I spoke up quickly which had him looking to me. "What my Father did was because it was unsafe to move me by hand. Let's just go." I said as we explored around for a bit then once we were outside I noticed something odd to the left of us, and after defeating the crystal golems we headed towards the crystal cave system. "Holy shit..." I said as we looked around.

"If your mother were here she would want to collect a few crystals..." Oscar said turning in a full circle as Solaire looked around. I touched one of the crystals on the walls and felt power coursing through them, I could hear the twinkling sounds that were all around us, but Solaire's voice took me by surprise.

"Eawyn, your glowing!" He pointed out as I looked to him confused, Oscar glance at me and he agreed with Solaire. I looked myself over but noticed nothing unusual about myself, I looked back at them to correct them then I noticed something in the distance at the same time I felt my mother's amulet pulsate, like a heartbeat.

"That's not me," I spoke as I removed and held up my amulet, I could see softly glowing pathways and thinking to myself I could now say that I knew what the true purpose of this amulet was. "Stay close to me," I commanded them. "I can see pathways that are invisible to you both." I spoke as we started the slow decent down.

****

Oscar and Solaire followed me quietly through the Cave; we had seen the Moonlight Butterflies, but they seemed to be content to ignore us as we walked through the area. In the light of the Crystals, they did not glow that strange green that the one in the forest tower had but looked to match the area around them. When we made it safely to where we needed to go, we saw a strange item before us. We walked half-way towards it, but a dark feeling had me hold out my arm which caused Oscar and Solaire to pause in their own tracks. "Eawyn?" Oscar asked until I looked to see something coming our way.

_"Seath!"_ I growled as They prepared for battle. "Distract him and I will take whatever that thing is," I spoke as they agreed. I rushed towards the thing but stopped as I felt more power tingling in my hand. I knew what it meant and turned towards Seath, I sheathed my sword and lifted my arm. _**"SOLAIRE!"**_ I called out as he took a glance and nodded at what was coming next, He lunged at Oscar, and I threw a Sunlight Spear which pierced Seath and killed him. I looked to the men who now stood and soon we left that area for a more favorable place.

As they rested, I reversed any Hollowing that might have happened and soon warped to another place, I did not tell them that I was back off to Lost Izalith; When I arrived I was quick to find the way to the Bed of Chaos, where I was greeted in a not so warm and fuzzy fashion by the creature that was the Bed of Chaos. We battled it out for a good two hours but eventually, I came out as the victor, though my armor was now scorched and I now had a wound that would leave a scar over my left eye as a symbol of this battle, but as I walked away from the former Bed of Chaos, I felt oddly stronger than before. I could not have known that the fight had left a dark stain upon my mind and soul that would haunt me for the rest of my life (both the one I was living now and another one I was not yet aware I was going to live), but as I neared the only bonfire in the room I felt my strength, my adrenaline, begin to wear off and knew that I had to return to Solaire and Oscar. Even with as tired as I was, I pushed myself to warp back to the Firelink Shrine, where I collapsed into Solaire's waiting arms. _"Eawyn..."_ I heard his voice whisper my name as everything went dark.


	6. Five (end of Part one)

Shortly after I was fully healed and had the strength to move again (Partially in thanks to Kingseeker Frampt for knowing a few tricks to helping my burns to heal, minus the scar that rested over my eye, and partially in thanks to Solaire managing to find one of the Princess's Guard who happened to be able to use Soothing Sunlight to help the dull the pain) I was able to go and hunt down the grave of Artorias, defeated his former wolf companion, Sif (Which caused my heart to sink low), and I ventured into the Abyss, where I battled the Four Kings while Solaire worried about me. After they were defeated I returned to Firelink Shrine, where Solaire and Oscar both told me that they were going with me to defeat Gravelord Nito. "No," I told them both as I shook my head, "I have to collect the last of the souls on my own. I care too much for both of you too deeply to lose either of you and will do this on my own,” With that, I walked away but I could feel Solaire hesitating on making a decision; as I walked away I did not show the limp I had from the Four Kings battle. I pushed on even once I was out of sight of everyone and deep into the catacombs, but soon the limp grew worse and I felt the pestering need to rest hit me. _I am a warrior, I do not quit and no small limp will stop me. I must push on!_ I thought to myself as I felt my own spark of flame quiver, _But I do wish Solaire were here...my spark of Flame yearns for his and I yearn for his touch._ Suddenly I shook my head to clear it of all thoughts as they started to turn dark and I continued to move forward until I tripped and felt someone grab a hold of me. I looked to see the one I had just been thinking about and though I wanted to frown, I let Solaire help me back up.

"Let's go rest at a bonfire." He smiled as he scooped me up in his arms. He carried me to a bonfire where I rested against a wall, he was quick to join me and for a good long time, we just spent talking until eventually, I rested my head on his chest. We did not need to speak in this moment but eventually, we left this place to face Gravelord Nito. He proved harder than the others but in the end, he was defeated and I looked to Solaire. I looked away as he looked to me and together we returned to Kingseeker Frampt, but only I was taken to the item known as the Lordvessel. Once it was satiated, Frampt spoke to me once more.

"Ahh...ohh! The Lordvessel is satiated... Magnificent... You are the righteous successor to Gwyn, the new Great Lord. And I am Kingseeker no more... Your acquaintance was an honour. I must admit, I am fond of you humans. May you enjoy your serendipity. And may the Age of Fire perpetuate." I bid him farewell and headed into the Kiln of the First Flame, but as I walked I felt my heart breaking. Solaire had not been allowed to come with me and I silently prayed that maybe I could summon him for this last fight. When I reached near the fog door, I saw a glowing golden summon sign and when I summoned the person, the overwhelming joy I felt at seeing who it was could not have been described.

"Solaire!"

"Eawyn!" He pulled me close and held me as the phantom aura vanished leaving him to me. "I couldn't let you do this on your own and so I chased you here in my own world and placed my sign." He explained as I felt tears in my eyes. Neither of us wanted to let go of the other, but, we knew that we had one last fight ahead of us and so together, we entered the fog and went straight into battle against Lord Gwyn himself...

****

_ Present time... _

I opened my eyes and looked to see that the pain of the fire was replaced with the arms and care of the Undead man I so dearly loved. I wrapped my hands around his arms, but turned to see that he too was burning alongside me; I lifted my arms to place around his neck (his helm had come off during the fight with my Father) and I planted my lips upon his and he returned the kiss eagerly. What neither of us expected was for the flames to grow so bright as it consumed us both, but our passion and love created a new type of kindling for it to burn away. _"I love you Eawyn..."_ _Solaire's voice reached me as everything faded away..._

...I felt light stabbing my eyes and groaned. I tried covering my head with a pillow but was soon bombarded by a pack of five dogs. _**"HEY! GET OFF OF ME!"**_ I growled as they disappeared into the living room. Sitting up, I yawned as my black comforter slid onto the bed, slowly blinking and rubbing at my eyes, I looked to see that I was in the “modern” day and age and fell backward onto the bed, my long hair sprawled out and my heart sunk. "So, it was all just a dream?" I asked myself as I looked over to my laptop to see that it was still on with the story I had been working on still pulled up and that I still had youtube up on my tv screen. _"I wish that could have been real..."_ Placing my feet on the ground, I stood and looked over towards my body length mirror to see the scar I had had since I could remember still lingering over my left eye.

_"Oh, but it was real my dear Eawyn.."_ A voice spoke up at the same time a motion at my window captured my attention and I looked to see a crow perched on my window sill.

"Velka?" I asked as the crow cawed and jumped away from my window to take flight. I stood watching it leave and then looked to where my laptop was and gasped in surprise as I saw a familiar sword resting in front of it. "Solaire's Sunlight Straightsword!" I picked up the sword and held it close to my heart. I let my eyes close as a tear slipped down my left cheek and I looked back outside, "Thank you....Everyone...I will never forget any of you...especially not you... Solaire..." I spoke with a quiet resolve as I turned to place the sword on my bed, while I prepared for the day but I would often glance over at it and once I was done with putting on my costume (a cosplay of the elite Knight without the helm from the Dark Souls games) I placed Solaire's sword at my side and the handcrafted dragoncrest shield on my back I left my room to meet up with the friends who were taking me to a cosplay party. _I will never forget you Solaire..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as I stated at the beginning of this story there is a part two that I was working on when my muses abandoned me and caused me to stop writing this story. I have, however, been thinking of continuing to work on part two, but that doesn't mean I will get started on it right away and if I do I will need to search for a "walk" through for the second half of this story (without commentary as I need to be able to concentrate on my characters story as much as possible and play throughs on youtube with commentaries will distract me from that so if anyone has any recommendations for walk throughs of DS3 without commentary and English subtitles for what the characters say I will be much obliged) as it takes place during the events of Dark Souls 3 (yes I skipped DS 2). 
> 
> As an added bonus for you all since you have to wait for the second half of this story because my muses are assholes have a few "fun facts" about Eawyn and this story:
> 
> 1) In the chapter where Solaire promises to not let Eawyn go Hollow, I was originally planning on Eawyn going Hollow in the last chapter of the first part of this story
> 
> 2) Eawyn is a lover of animals and always has been so for her, killing Sif causes the taint within her very being (a taint caused by her battle with the bed of Chaos) to deepen its grasp on her
> 
> 3) The scar on her left eye is something I added in for fun as I have always imagined her to look more badass with a scar like that
> 
> 4) Eawyn was originally supposed to fall for Lautrec
> 
> 5) While the ending of the first part was a "dream" like thing for Eawyn, it wasn't a dream at all and there is proof in the fact that she still bears the scar though she figures it to be from a childhood accident in the modern world and due to the scar, the tainting of Eawyn's thoughts and soul is still on going
> 
> 6) In chapter five (or chapter six if you count the Prologue as an actual chapter) when everything is fading away from Eawyn's vision to return her to the "proper" world, she did not actually link the fire. In truth she failed, while Solaire was successful, but the fire continues to burn because of the love they shared


End file.
